


A Past's Fallen God (Tiny!God/Monster Dream AU)

by Sophiebybophie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Comic, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends, Fanart, Flashbacks, Gen, Hyperventilation, Illustrated, Magic, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Mythology References, Nyctophobia, Panic Attacks, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Respawn, Selectively mute, Telekinesis, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiebybophie/pseuds/Sophiebybophie
Summary: This is a place i will throw my art, written work and comic of an AU i made!Most of this will be Comic ^^-Summary: In this au. The manhunt takes place 100 years in the future where everyone from the Dream SMP is reincarnated. (They just don't know it.)Only dream is the same one from the past, having been asleep this whole time, but he's changed, a shell of his past self, with no clue who or what he is. (think Breath of the wild, but that's the only similarity.)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 160





	1. My AU

Hello! Thank you for checking my AU out ^^!  
I'm very self conscious about my writing so here is art for now~  
next i will post the comic, it's sketched up right now~  
  
Now, in this AU. The manhunt takes place 100 years in the future where everyone from the Dream SMP is reincarnated. (They just don't know it.)  
Only dream is the same one from the past, having been asleep this whole time, but he's changed, a shell of his past self, with no clue who or what he is. (think Breath of the wild, but that's the only similarity.)  
  
I have a head canon where dream is a god (since he's the admin of the smp world)  
  
So something happens and he looses most of his powers and goes into a deep sleep...  
  
The creatures in the world also change. Becoming more volatile. (will draw art of them in later chapters)

So the four hunters are now Monster Hunters!

Dream wakes up as this Tiny/god/monster thing with amnesia.

Basically, the four hunters are after him while he's still trying to remember who/what he is and later...how to get his power and original form back!

Now here some art!  
  


His mask also changes and doesn't come off, he is also smol.

He also learns he can levitate things :3!

Okay that's all for now! I will post comic in the next few days.


	2. Cover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au now has a title :3!!!

* * *

My AU now has a title! Rest of the comic won't be colored like this o...o it would take forever TT...TT But! I hope you like ^^;


	3. Chapter 1: Not a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Wakes up :3  
> =====  
> WARNING: Panic Attack!! Please read tags!!!

I've decided to make the first 10 pages be chapter 1~ it works better with the pacing ^^;

* * *

* * *

:3 anddddddd here is a little summary of chapter 1:

* * *

* * *

Please tell me what you think~! I already have the next 30+ pages planned out but it will probs be a bit before the next chapter~


	4. Chapter 2: ???

No warning this chapter :3  
!!! Sorry it took so long asdfghjk But thanks for not telling me to update <3 I find those comments to be annoying ^^;

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

:3 i kind'a like the slow pacing, but next chapter~ yessssssssssss i can't wait ^3^  
Tell me what you think~!!!  
here is a little authors note:  



End file.
